The Midwest STI CRC is a consortium agreement between Indiana University and Northwestern University. Indiana University will be the primary awardee. The Midwest STI CRC contains four cores and 6 projects. The Administrative Core (Core A) will implement and maintain that organization. Core A will be led by the Center Director, Dr. Stanley M. Spinola, who will be assisted by two by two Co-Directors, Dr. Lamonis Laimins of Northwestern University and Dr. J. Dennis Fortenberry of Indiana University. The Center Director will participate in the meetings and conference calls of the Executive Committee of the STI CRCs. The Center Director will be responsible for nominating young investigators for the Developmental Award Program and for submission of yeariy progress reports. Core A will provide scientific oversight, manage all fiscal aspects of the cooperative agreement and schedule all investigator meetings that will occur every four months and yearly meetings with an external scientific advisory board. Core A will disseminate information from Program Staff and the Executive Committee of the STI CRCs to the project leaders and core directors and foster collaborative research within and outside of the STI CRCs. Core A will sponsor travel of the Center Director and the project leaders and core directors to annual meetings of the STI CRCs pursuant to the cooperative agreement. Core A will arrange for shipment of specimens and data transmission facilities and be responsible for implementation and maintenance of a data sharing plan. In summary. Core A will be responsible for the performance of such tasks as may be required to ensure smooth operation of the program.